The present invention relates generally to methods of using environmentally friendly compositions for cleaning oilfield equipment.
The efficient recovery of oil and gas from wells depends on maintaining clean formations, casing perforations, lines and pumping equipment. Oil wells have a problem with the build-up of paraffin, sulfur, scale, mud, heavy oil, and tar by-products. These residues foul the wells, the casing perforations and the lines that carry oil or gas to the surface, and foul the pumps and metal rods which are used to recover the oil or gas from the well. Failure to clean the equipment can result in contamination of the oil or gas.
Products that are used to clean oilfield equipment typically include chemicals that can adversely affect worker health and the environment, adversely affect the quality of the oil or gas, and/or require expensive disposal. Although many types of cleaners have been used, there is a continuing need for improved cleaners that effectively remove organic material, are inexpensive, and are biodegradable and less toxic than traditional cleaning products.